In modern high speed sheet processing machines such as printers and xerographic reproduction machines, it is necessary to separate the blank copy sheet from a stack of sheets and forward the blank sheet to the processing stations of the machine in a predetermined timed relation. To provide accurate placement of the informational area on the blank sheet, it is also necessary that the sheet be deskewed or accurately registered both along the lead edge thereof and the side edge thereof. This is especially critical if the sheet feeding device is to be utilized in a multi-color process wherein the sheets are fed through the device a number of times to print the basic colors thereon, since mis-registration would cause the subsequent colors to be placed in the wrong area on the copy sheet. Numerous devices have been utilized in the past to register the front edge of the copy sheet such as registration gates movable into and out of the path of the sheet along a portion of its travel. Further, a number of devices have been utilized to assure side registration of the sheets along a portion of their travel path. However, the devices presently utilized are quite complex resulting in an expensive and possibly trouble-prone paper feeding and registration mechanism. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sheet feeder adapted to front and side register copy sheet as it is fed into a sheet processing device such as a copy machine, which device requires no adjustment and is unaffected by wear or machine tolerances.